happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whale of a Tail
Whale of a Tail is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, The Whale has his tail cut off and gets beached. Starring *The Whale *Giggles Featuring *Handy *Scurvy Appearances *Lumpy *Germy *Ahoy *Russell Plot The Whale is seen swimming around, looking for food to eat. Suddenly, he sees a ship being sailed by Scurvy and whacks it with his tail. Scurvy realizes he is under attack and tosses down a net. The net catches The Whale. After this, they cut off his tail and drop him from the net, where he sinks to the bottom of the sea. After that, he mounts his tail on his wall. However, The Whale lands on a beach, apparently being beached. Giggles sees The Whale and feels bad for him, then tries helping him. Giggles is seen motioning her hands, as Handy is seen driving a fork-lift on the beach. He smiles, and reaches for the throttle stick, but can't due to having no hands. He scowls, and uses his head. He drives up to The Whale, and pushes the throttle that raises the lift. However, he accidentally pushes the throttle stick backwards with his head, causing him to drive into ongoing traffic. He quickly jumps out of the fork-lift and sighs. However, the fork-lift drives over Handy. Giggles is seen pouring water on The Whale. Lumpy comes along and tries pushing The Whale into the water himself. He isn't able to, so he gets his truck and drives into The Whale, only slightly pushing him. Scurvy sails his boat nearby and fires a cannonball at Lumpy's truck, blowing it up. Scurvy laughs heartily and sails away. Giggles gets angry and calls a special friend. Russell sails his boat into the sea and fires two cannonballs at Scurvy's ship. Russell boards Scurvy's ship and takes out his cutlass. After a long fight, Scurvy has his arms cut off and gets pushed off his ship and dies of blood loss. Russell yells to Giggles and holds up The Whale's tail, but then gets his head sliced in half by Ahoy, who avenged Scurvy. Giggles climbs onto Scurvy's ship and takes The Whale's tail, then jumps off before it sinks. Giggles calls Germy, who tries stitching his tail back to his body. Giggles keeps pouring water on The Whale. Germy finally stitches The Whale's tail back together, and Giggles thanks him for helping. Suddenly, The Whale eats Giggles, while Germy is smashed by his tail. The Whale rolls into the water and swims away. The episode ends with Ahoy's corpse getting eaten by The Whale. Moral Bring joy to the world by helping others! Deaths *Handy is ran over by his fork-lift. *Lumpy dies in an explosion. *Scurvy's arms are cut off and he dies of blood loss. *Russell has his head sliced in half. *Ahoy drowns. *Giggles is eaten by The Whale. *Germy is smashed by The Whale's tail. Trivia *The title is a pun on "whale of a tale" and "tail". * There is an episode of a very similar title, Whale of a Tale. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 59 episodes